This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The course grant helped us develop an undergraduate course in Bioinformatics. It allowed students access to the supercomputer. Students from biology and computer science departments of Johnson C. Smith University greatly benefited from this grant. This course was offered for two semesters in 2005-2006. Fourteen students were enrolled in the first semester and 19 in the second semester. The students learned the proper use of the supercomputer and completed assignments related to the course. The assignments included working with files and directories using linux operating system, creating files with vi text editor, retrieving sequences from databases, database searching and alignment etc. The enrollment in this course has been slowly increasing as more students become aware of the importance of including bioinformatics in their curriculum.